


Better be good to your elders.

by Wolfstarlovechild69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Child Abuse, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarlovechild69/pseuds/Wolfstarlovechild69
Summary: Beaten, broken, starved, all work by the Dursleys.Harry is suffering and is close to death, but what happens when his godfather comes through the door and saves him. Sirius and Remus bring Harry back to health and give him the love that he deserves. What happens when Harry gets better, will he be powerful enough to get revenge, and will he be able to find his mate through it all?Let's just say, good luck Dumbledore.





	1. A rescue party

**Author's Note:**

> Beaten, broken, starved, all work by the Dursleys. 
> 
> Harry is suffering and is close to death, but what happens when his godfather comes through the door and saves him. Sirius and Remus bring Harry back to health and give him the love that he deserves. What happens when Harry gets better, will he be powerful enough to get revenge, and will he be able to find his mate through it all? 
> 
> Let's just say, good luck Dumbledore. 
> 
> Chapter 1: A rescue Party

“STAY HERE AND DON’T YOU DARE COME OUT”

The cupboard door slammed closed and Harry was once again alone. He sat down in the end corner and pulled his knees to his chest. His uncle had been extra hard today. He had bruises all over, and the word ‘freak’ was once again carved into his body. Harry didn’t understand why Vernon was so brutal today. This morning was just like every other morning. He woke up, cooked breakfast and then cleaned the kitchen. He had just finished cleaning the oven when his uncle walked in and dragged him to the living room.

His body was aching and his little finger was bent in a weird direction. Harry didn’t cry though. He never did. It was like there were no more tears left in his body. He couldn’t bring himself to feel.  
It was always like this. It started the moment he came home from school to the moment he left. At first, his uncle and aunt had feared him, since he had his wand. But when they found out that he couldn’t use magic, the brutal treatment was back on. 

As he was sitting there thinking about his life, his eyes got heavy and his body got tired. Harry drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, crunched up in the corner of the small cupboard.  
\---  
Sirius was shaking with anger.  
“We have to do something, Remus. This is not right. I should be allowed to see my godson. This all that Dumbledore’s fault!”

Sirius was pacing, walking back and forth through the Grimmauld place kitchen. He was furious. Dumbledore had the nerve to forbid him to see his godson. He just sent Harry back to those demons and said his famous line, 

It’s for the greater good.

Greater good my ass.

“Sirius, love, you have to calm down. Come here” Remus said, holding his arms out to invite Sirius in.

Sirius wanted to argue, but he couldn’t. He really needed his Moony right now. He was so angry and was honestly ready to kill that old goat, but he couldn’t. He had to save Harry first. He stepped into Remus warm embrace, arms were then wrapped around his waist and Remus rested his head on Sirius’s. 

After standing there for a couple of minutes, Remus spoke up with a calm and controlled voice. “I know that you are angry right now Sirius, I understand. Inside of me, Moony is on the edge and he wants nothing more than to rip Dumbledore’s throat out. But we can’t, not yet. First, we must come up with a plan to save Harry. We can’t let him stay there anymore. You saw how broken he was before the summer started, I can’t imagine how he is now. Okay? Let’s save our godson first.”

Sirius could only nod. Remus was running his fingers through his hair, calming Sirius a lot. He agreed to the plan, Harry first. He didn’t want his godson more hurt than he already was.  
Remus led him to the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling Sirius to his lap. There they sat, for hours maybe, planning ways to save their Godson and what to do with that saggy old man, Dumbledore.  
\---  
Dumbledore was thrilled. ¨  
Everything was going according to the plan. Sirius was locked in Grimmauld place. He would have preferred it to be without Remus, but it would have to do. At least he knew where Sirius was and had control over him. But by far the best thing was the Potter boy. He was sent back his relatives, just like the plan says.  
You see, this was Dumbledore’s plan all along. Send Harry to those ugly fat pigs and make them beat Harry into submissive. Then he could take control over the boy, and use him to win the war.  
So yes, Dumbledore was by far thrilled.  
\---  
Remus and Sirius were sitting in their kitchen, coming up with a plan to save Harry. The only problem was that they couldn’t do it alone.  
“We need more people Sirius. One or two. We can’t do this alone. The biggest question is who can we trust that is powerful enough to help us. We have to be sure” Remus said with a thoughtful expression. 

It could not be a more cliché timing, as the door was opened and there he stood, with a sneer on his face, Severus Snape. 

“Good day wolf, mutt. I’ve come to give you your potion, as you will probably die without it. Here you go and don’t lose it, I am not making more. “  
He started walking back towards the door but was stopped by Lupin’s voice. “Wait, Snape. Can we talk to you about something? If you would kindly wait in the living room, we will be out in a minute.’

Severus made his way into the living room. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to this, but there was something strange with the tone of the wolfs voice. As he sat down on the black dusty couch, he suddenly felt dizzy. It was like his thoughts and something in his mind shifted and disappeared. He caught a glimpse of a big, white smile and dark hair before it was gone again.

What was that?  
\--  
Sirius was livid.  
“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND REMUS. THAT IS SNIVELLUS.” Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs. What the hell was Remus thinking?

Remus sighted. “Calm down Sirius. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s our only hope. I have this feeling, a feeling that we should trust him. Please. We must focus on Harry and Severus is powerful enough to help us. Please love?” Remus took a hold of Sirius' face and stroked his cheek. “I know this is hard, but it’s for Harry. We could become a family. Just You, me and Harry. 

Sirius had to admit that Remus was right. He may not like that slimy bat, but he is a talented wizard and he is quite frankly their only hope. Giving a sight, He nodded and followed Remus out it the living room. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it was for Harry and he would do anything to save his godson, even if that means siding up with Snivellus. 

When they entered the room, they were greeted with Severus on the couch, with a deep frown on his face. When he heard the floor creaking by them walking on it, he seemed to snap out of something, but he kept the frown. 

Remus matched his frown. “Are you okay Snape?” 

Snape didn’t answer right away, he seemed like he was in a haze or something. Something wasn’t right. When Snape seemed to realize he hadn’t said anything, he quickly replaced the frown with a sneer.  
“Of course, I’m alright Lupin, don’t ask stupid questions. Now, would you care to explain to me why I am sitting here with you two?” He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his knee. 

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius wanted nothing more than to throw that smug look off his face. Remus glanced once more at Sirius before speaking up.  
“Well Snape, we need your help. You see…”  
\---  
Harry was cleaning the oven again. His bruises were starting to heal, but he knew there would be new ones any time now. He tried his hardest to stay out of trouble. He cleaned everything until you could see your reflection in it. He made the breakfast the best he could and even woke up early to fold the pigs’ clothes. 

He finished the oven and was about to wash his hands when he heard his uncle’s loud feet stomping into the ground and his booming voice screaming,

“WHERE ARE YOU BOY?! YOU BETTER BE CLEANING OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE.”

Harry started to panic. He knew he had cleaned it all, but he never knew with his uncle. Harry just stood there, praying to god that Vernon could see that everything was clean. 

Vernon walked into the kitchen and immediately turned his gaze to the small boy in the room. “So, freak, you better hope that everything is clean or there will be trouble.” Vernon walked around the kitchen, looking at everything and trying his hardest to find some dirt. Unfortunately for him, he was beaten. He could not find any hint of dirt or dust in his small kitchen. 

“Okay boy, you’re lucky this time. Keep this up or there will be consequences. Now make your way to the cupboard and stay there.  
Harry tried to protest, but when his uncle’s voice boomed through the house, screaming now so loud that London could probably hear it, he gave up. He was hoping to get some food since he did a good job, but he should have realized that it would never happen. He only gets a couple of meals a week and he doesn’t usually get it this early in the morning. 

As he made his way to the cupboard, he wished the same wish he wishes every day. 

Someone please, Save me.  
\---  
“You can’t honestly believe that this will work mutt. Dumbledore will find out right away and he will get the boy back, one way or another. There is simply no hope for the boy.” Snape knew it was harsh, but it was the truth. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, the only one that may be more powerful is Potter. But if all the things they are saying is true, then there is no way we could win over Albus. 

Sirius knew this was a bad idea, but what Snape just said made him angrier than he had been all week. “HOW DARE YOU. How can you sit there and say that there is no hope for my godson? He’s a child and he needs our help. I don’t give a shit if little bumblebee gets angry, this is family. If you are not willing to help an innocent boy from getting killed, then get THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

Snape let his mask slip for just a second, his mask is replaced with a stunned expression. He had known Black for years, but he had never seen him this angry. Remus mirrored the expression and there was a deep silence following Sirius’s outburst. 

Snape had many thoughts flowing around in his brain. He had to admit the mutt was right. Harry, Lily’s child, had never done anything to deserve the treatment he gets. If the boy was treated the way it was told, Harry would be close to death any minute now. 

Remus was also quite shocked. He knew Sirius was angry, but he never thought that he would yell at Snape like that. Even though the loud screaming may have been unnecessary, he fully agreed with Sirius. Harry needed help, and if Snape is not willing to help, then they must find someone else. 

Sirius sat down beside Remus. He hadn’t planned the outburst, it just happened. He could feel the tears coming, so he leaned into Remus and took a hold of his hand. Snape wore a thoughtful expression, which honestly scared Sirius quite a bit. They really depended on Snape's help, whether they liked it or not. 

Snape had to make a decision, and he knew what he had to do. It was risky, one hundred percent, but he had to do what was right. Having gone through it, he wouldn’t want any child to go through the same thing... No matter who the child was, or more, whose child it was. “Okay, I don’t like this. Not one bit… but I’ll join in. No child should suffer, not even Potter.”

Sirius’s frown was replaced by a mischievous grin. Harry was going to finally be with them, and Albus was going down.  
\---  
Dumbledore was feeling uneasy. Something was going to go wrong, he could feel it. He just hoped it had to do with Voldemort or even that wolf. The worst thing that could happen was if something happened to the boy. That couldn’t happen. The boy needs to stay where he is, and nothing can come in the way of that.

Nothing.  
\---  
Another morning, another day of torture. Harry was so tired. He was lucky yesterday, but he knew today would be different. Vernon woke up in a bad mood today. He started the day by pulling Harry’s hair so hard, he even pulled out some hair. The reason for the sudden rage is unknown, and Harry was scared of what was coming next. After the hair incident, Vernon went to work. That was Harry’s favorite time of the day, but unfortunately, that time ended in only 30 minutes, when Vernon would be coming home. 

The time must have passed quickly, cause suddenly the door burst open and his uncle’s voice echoed through the house.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOY. GET IN HERE!” 

Harry didn’t know what to do, but he knew that it was too late to hide. His only choices were to either stay here, and make his uncle even angrier, or he could go out there and face Vernon. He chose the latter. He would get hurt, either way, there was no point in denying it. 

He walked slowly into the living room, taking his time to prepare. He was used to this, but his uncle sounded too angry that he will probably go hard. When he made it into the room, he was greeted by Vernon, smoking a cigarette and holding a belt in his left hand. Harry started to shake, he knew what this meant. 

When Vernon made a notice of Harry, he smirked and beckoned the boy to come closer. Harry, seeing no reason to fight against, went over to him and shut his eyes so close that they could well enough be sewn together. When Harry was in his uncle’s arms reach, Vernon pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it on the boy's arm. Harry flinched, but the pain wasn’t worth his tears, not yet at least. 

“That feels good doesn’t it, you little freak. You love it when I hurt you don’t you?” Vernon said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. Harry nodded, forgetting how to speak for a moment. It didn’t hurt that much now, but Harry was terrified of what was coming next.  
“Answer me boy”  
“Yes, Uncle Vernon. I do like it.” Harry’s voice was trembling and he tried to control it but it was useless. Vernon seemed pleased with the answer. “Well, of course, you do boy. Now I’m going to give you something more to enjoy, a lot of it.” Harry praised himself, he would die tonight, he was sure of it. He could see Vernon’s veins ready to explode, and he was gripping the belt so tight he was sure that it was close to ash in his hand.

It started with a simple slap. Right across the face. Harry stood his ground, not flinching yet. He could already feel blood dripping down his temple, from the cut made by the wedding ring on his uncle’s finger. Vernon ordered him to turn around and bent him over the couch arm. His filthy t-shirt was ripped open, and his back was visible to all. His freshly new Freak scar was still red and only a little slap on it could attract blood. 

The first whip was so hard, it almost felt like the belt went through his body. Harry let out a cry and clenched his eyes and teeth together. His uncle heard his small cry and whipped him even harder the second time. Harry felt numb. He felt the whips slashing into his skin, leaving large red cuts over his whole back. The worst one came when Vernon took the belt and swung it right over the freshly carved word. Harry let out a big scream, and Vernon quickly whipped him again, to shut him up.  
After minutes with pure whipping, leaving Harry with blood all over, it suddenly stopped. 

Maybe, maybe it was all over. Maybe Vernon was finally done.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. 

Harry didn’t dare turn around. He could hear Vernon’s loud footsteps coming back, and he had a feeling that the torture wasn’t over yet. His uncle was coming closer, and before he knew it, he could feel his uncles’ breath near his neck.  
“Well freak, you probably thought we were done. Luckily, we aren’t. While I was marking your body oh so beautiful, it came to my attention how lonely the word looked on your back. That gave me a brilliant idea. I’m going to give it some friends. You better not flinch or there will be consequences.”

The first letter Harry could make out was an N. The pain was soaring through his body. He couldn’t even call it pain, it was beyond that. Vernon carved the word next to the other, right above his newly made cuts. The next letters came, O, T and H. Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. Damnit. When the next letter came, the tears started running despite Harry’s attempt to hold them in.  
When Vernon made it to the letter G, a loud noise was heard from the garden. It was almost like a gunshot, like a big boom. Vernon sat up quickly and removed the knife from Harry’s skin.

“What in the bloody hell was that?” Vernon stood up and made his way to the garden door. He yelled a big ‘You better not move boy’ and stepped out of the door.  
What was happening? Was this his chance of freedom?

After a couple of minutes, the door burst open and in walked someone Harry never thought he would see again. 

Sirius Black.  
\---  
With a quick pull, they arrived at 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The street was clean of people. At first, they didn’t hear anything. They walked around the house, deciding how to approach it. They walked closer, trying to attract as little attention as possible. 

“We should see if there is a backdoor or an open window. We can’t just knock on the front door, we have to be quiet and sneaky.” Severus and Remus agreed with Sirius and trio walked to the back of the house to look. 

Halfway through the yard, a scream was heard. 

Sirius reacted first. He ran towards the back of the house, only stopping when he came face to face with Vernon Dursley. He had blood on his hands, which he tried to hide behind his back. 

“Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my garden?!” Vernon said, clearly not realizing who was standing in front of him.  
Sirius plastered a forced grin on his face. “Oh, you don’t remember me. I seem to be pretty feared in the wizarding world. I’ll give you a hint… I was pretty close to Harry’s parents, and now to Harry” With that said, Vernon seemed to realize who he was, and fear immediately crossed his face.  
“Oh-uh what-“ Before Vernon could finish his sentence, Remus cast a quiet Stupefy at him, making him fall to the ground. 

After the big man hit the ground, Severus spoke up. “Okay with that done, two of us should go in and one should stay here to look out. You two go in since you are both closer to Potter. I’ll stay here and make sure that no one saw this. Go now”  
Sirius ran up to the back-door and stepped inside. He was greeted with the most horrendous sight he had ever seen.

“Oh Harry”  
Harry was bent over the couch, his back covered in scars and blood was leaking out of the word Nothing. Harry's eyes were wide, and he looked Sirius up and down several times like he couldn’t believe he was here. Which probably was true. 

Sirius took a careful step closer, trying not to be too quick for Harry. “Yes Harry, I’m here. I’m really here.”  
Harry opened his mouth, but before any of the two knew, Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped against the couch, unconscious. Sirius yelled a quick ‘Harry’ and ran over to pick up the boy. He placed Harry in his arms and yelled for Remus to come. 

Within seconds, Remus burst into the room, looking frantically around, before his eye landed on the two people in the room. “What happened” Remus walked up to them, his heart aching when he looked closely at Harry. How could someone do this to a person? He placed his hand on Harry’s cheek and turned to Sirius. “We need to get him out of here Sirius. Now. Come on” Remus stood up walked towards the door, Sirius only a couple steps behind him. 

Severus turned his gaze up when he heard the door, only for his eyes to widen and his body to go stiff. The boy looked almost dead lying there in the mutts’ arm. “What in the bloody hell”  
Sirius didn’t speak up, so it was Remus who had to “We can’t stay here Severus, we need to leave. Can you cast a quick oblivious at the Dursley? We can’t have anyone know we were here. Then we should leave.”  
Severus did what he was asked to, and by a couple of minutes they were ready to go.

“We have one problem, we can’t bring him to Grimmauld place. Albus is the secret keeper and could easily come for the Harry.” Sirius' face was full of panic, they hadn’t really thought this one detail out. They were so fixated on saving Harry, that they didn’t think about what to do after. 

Severus knew he had to do what was right, even though the idea sounded like torture to him. But the Potter boy looked like he had been through actual torture, and he needed a safe place to stay. So, he spoke up. “We can stay at my house. It’s safe. I’m my own secret keeper, so Albus can’t get in. Plus, he would never suspect you to stay at mine, as to I really loathe you all.”

Sirius looked up at Snape with a surprised look, and Remus looked utterly thankful. Severus noticed the looks, “You can thank me later, but we really need to go now”.  
They apparated to Snape’s place and suddenly they were right in front of Snipper’s End. Sirius and Remus (plus Harry) followed Snape inside and let him guide them to the closest empty bedroom. The hallway was dark and the walls were colored a deep chocolate brown. Snape opened a door to his left, the third door into the hallway. When Sirius stepped into the room, he almost looked angry.

You’ve got to be kidding me. 

The walls were ink black, with windows lighting up the room. The carpet was a dark green colored, the same color the bedspread was. A black leather chair was sitting in the far end corner, and a deep brown desk was to the left of Sirius. 

Bloody Slytherin.

“Don’t start with me Black. You can lay Potter down on the bed” Sirius rolled his eyes and laid Harry carefully down on the bed. Snape went downstairs to get some water, while Remus sat down next to Sirius.  
Sirius put his hand on Harry’s cheek and Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius’s hand. “You’re safe now Prongslet. We will never let you go, ever.” Without removing his hand from Harry, he leaned his head on Remus’s shoulder. Remus put his free arm around Sirius and kissed his forehead. None of them took their eyes of Harry.

“Please be okay Harry”


	2. Safe?

Darkness surrounded him.  
He was laying on something soft and he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. Where was he? Is this heaven? Is he finally free from all the pain? 

Harry wasn’t sure what was really going on. Was he dead? He could hear faint sounds, like whispers from far away.  
He was laying on his back, his body in contact with the softest material he had ever felt. He tried to move, to make any kind of movement, but he was unsuccessful. When he tried to move, it was like his body weighted hundreds of pounds. He tried to pry his eyes open but was left with nothing but darkness. 

The voices seemed to be coming closer, as Harry could almost make out the words. He started to panic. The last thing he remembered was his uncle stepping out the garden door, everything else was a blur. 

Where in Merlin's name was he?  
\---  
After making sure Harry was comfortable and safe, the trio sat down for some tea.  
They started to discuss what to do next, and even though Sirius didn’t say anything, he nodded his head up or down. He couldn’t really talk. He was tired and was still in shock over his godsons’ condition. Remus just gave him a small smile now and then and held his arm tight in his lap. 

Severus, on the other hand, was furious at Albus and those awful muggles. He wasn’t as stupid as the mutt though. He didn’t yell, no matter how angry he was. He would rather come up with a plan to get revenge on the old goat, the most painful way possible. 

“Look, I think we should first focus on Harry. We’re safe here for a little while. Let’s just make sure that Harry gets healthier and hopefully happier before we plan revenge on the man. I also think that Harry would like to be a part of this revenge plan.” The main thing on Remus’s mind was Harry. It was important to nurse his godson back to health, before going after the old man.

The other men agreed to what Remus said, and after the tea was drunk, Sirius made his way up to Harry’s room. Remus followed him, as he always did. Sirius hadn’t really left Harry’s room since they came here, afraid something would happen. 

Sirius entered the gloomy room and sat down next to the bed. His mate entered the room right after and sat down next to him. Sirius could feel the tears coming back, as they did every time he saw his godson in this state.

Remus took a hold of Sirius’s waist and lifted him onto his lap. Sirius leaned his head on Remus' chest, taking comfort from the man’s heat. They sat there for a while, looking out for their Harry. About 10 minutes later, Sirius thought he saw a movement coming from Harry.

“Remus, Remus! Did you see that?” Sirius jumped up from his seat and took a hold of Harry’s hand.

“Please Harry, if you can hear me, wake up. You’re safe now, we promise.”  
Sirius almost screamed when he felt Harry squeeze his hand. 

“That’s it, Harry, that’s it. Do you think you can open your eyes for us?” Remus went to the other side of the bed and took a hold of Harry’s other hand. “Come on cub, it’s just us. We’re here for you now.”  
They continued to encourage Harry to wake up. And guess what, ten minutes later…

He did.  
\---  
When Harry heard Sirius’s voice, he was convinced he was dreaming. It can’t really be him, can it? He gathered all his strength to try and make any form of movement. When he managed to squeeze the hand holding his, his godfathers' voice spoke up again. 

“That’s it, Harry, that’s it. Do you think you can open your eyes for us?” After that, he could feel someone else grabbed a hold of his right hand, and another voice was heard. “Come on cub, it’s just us. We’re here for you now.”

After hearing the voices of his godfathers, Harry tried all he could to open his eyes. They kept telling him that he was safe and that he was away from the Dursleys. Harry didn’t know how long he laid there listening to them talking, but after what felt like hours, he pried his eyes open. 

“Sirius? Remus?”

Harry was immediately wrapped in two pairs of arms, as his godfathers gathered him into their arms. He could feel his t-shirt getting wet from Sirius’s tears, and a kiss was placed on his forehead. “We got you Cub, you’re safe now. We love you so much.”

Harry leaned his head against Remus and wrapped his arms around Sirius. He couldn’t believe he was here, with them. It was like a dream. He was half expecting to wake up in his little cupboard any moment now. 

They sat there for a while, just holding each other. The beautiful sapphire sky was replaced with an orange and bloody color. The sun went down, and the moon lighted the sky. They all knew that when Dumbledore found out, there wouldn’t be a lot of peace. 

Harry could hear loud footsteps coming towards the door. He tensed up and looked at the door with a slightly frightened look. Of course, he obviously didn’t get any calmer when he saw that is was Snape that walked through. He tried to break out of the arms holding him, to run and hide from the man by the door. Remus and Sirius were quick to tighten their arms and calm Harry down. 

“Shhh, it’s okay love. Snape won’t hurt you, and even if he tried we won’t let him. Calm down now.” Hearing Sirius’s voice calmed Harry a lot, and he once again relaxed against Remus. Snape walked towards him and held out a glass of water in his right hand and a potion vial in his left.

“I brought some water for you, and a healing potion. You are obviously in a lot of pain, and the potion will help a little. The rest will take time to heal. Well go on Potter, take it.” He gave Harry the water first, and Harry downed it down.

After Harry was done with the water, Snape held out the potion. Harry didn’t reach for it right away, not really trusting the potion master.  
Seeing the doubt in Harry’s eyes, Sirius took the vial from Severus and held it up to Harry. 

“It’s okay Harry, it’s safe. We would never hurt you. I know you don’t trust Snape, I don’t fully either, but we promise you that we aren’t going to hurt you here. Okay?” 

Nodding, Harry took the vial from Sirius and downed it one big swallow. He flinched at the taste and handed the vial back to Sirius. He then looked up at Remus and asked the question they had all been treading. 

“What happened?”  
\---  
The flame flared and out came Molly Weasley, followed by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. “Albus?!” Molly Weasley hurried over to Dumbledore and sat down in the seat in front of the desk. 

“Now what is so important that you had to see me today?” Dumbledore said, rolling his eyes. He didn’t really have time for this, and he liked to avoid the annoying Molly Weasley the longest he could. 

“Oh Albus, it’s very serious. Children, come forward.” Molly beckoned her son and his girlfriend closer. The two children took place next to the woman, two big frowns on their faces. Their Headmaster gave them a look to get them to start, and Ron was the first one to say anything.

“It’s that damn Potter. He won’t answer any of the letters we send. We try every day, and recently our owls haven’t even been delivered to him. I know we are supposed to talk to him, but he won’t fucking answer”

Ron’s face was flame red, and it looked like smoke was ready to exhale out of him. Hermione, being a little bit calmer, placed her hand on his shoulder. When she spoke, you could hear her voice was calmer, but there was a still an angry and dangerous undertone to it; “We tried it all Sir, but it is almost like he isn’t there.”

How can this be? The boy was supposed to answer them, to believe that his friends loved him. Something wasn’t right.

“Thank you for coming here. I’m going to look into it, in the meantime, you can go back home. I’ll contact you when I need you.” He showed them the way out, ignoring Molly’s protest to stay. He knew Molly was a little too fascinated by him, but he unfortunately for her, preferred men. 

When the two redheads and the brunette had left, Dumbledore was quick to call up Minerva. She was there within a minute, a slightly panicked look on her face. 

“Is there something wrong Albus? You never call at this hour.” She was dressed in emerald green robes, her hair was pulled up into a bun, and her wrinkles were getting bigger by the day.

“I need you to go and check on Harry. He won’t answer any mail and I have a feeling that something might be wrong.” Dumbledore tried to sound as nice and humble as he possibly could. He couldn’t have Minerva know about the plan, he needed her on his side. 

“Oh of course Albus. I’ll go right away.” She hurried out the room and made her way to 4 Privat Drive. 

When The woman was gone from his office, Dumbledore sat down in his chair and poured himself some firewhiskey. This must go well; the Potter boy is his biggest weapon. It’s important that the boy believes he’s loved and protected. Cause without him, the war is already lost.  
\---  
Privat drive was stranded.  
There were green gardens and small houses. A quite big apple tree was placed next to a small brownish house. The walls looked a little rotten, and the flowers were close to death, but surprisingly, the lawn was greener than the Slytherin common room. 

On the other side of the awfully perfect little lawn, was 4 Privet Drive. Here goes nothing. 

Minerva walked slowly towards the house. When she made it to the door, she made two hard knocks and stepped a couple of steps back. Footsteps seemed to get closer to her, and the door was opened by a fat kid with short brown hair, and quite awful dress style. 

“Dad! There is a funny looking woman at the door. She is old.” Before Minerva had any time to react, the boy was replaced with a bigger and older version. He took one look at the professor and was quick to close the door. He didn’t quite make it though, as Minerva placed her foot in the crack and pulled the door open again. 

The man looked annoyed, “What do you want? The boy isn’t here!”

Minerva blinked and a stern look took over her face, “What do you mean he isn’t here?” This had to be a joke, a prank. Harry had to be here.

“Just what I’m saying. One day he was and suddenly he was gone, vanished, wiped out of existence. And thank god for that too, the boy was becoming too much for us normal people.” He slammed the door in her face and locked it. 

Minerva was shocked. She couldn’t believe it. She should have probably gone in to check, but the look in that man’s eyes told her that this was no lie. 

She turned around and walked the street back. Her mind was in shock, and her hands were trembling slightly. She was quick to apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts and made her way to the headmasters’ office.  
She said the password and opened the door to the office. Albus looked up at the sound of her, and quickly straightened his posture. 

“Albus it’s bad, it’s really bad. I went over to the house, and Harry isn’t there. His relatives explained it like he had vanished. One day he was there, and then he suddenly was gone. Oh Albus, what should we do? We must find him, he may be lost somewhere dangerous. He may be found by you know who. Oh” She dropped down into the chair in front of the desk, feeling a bit uneasy. ‘

This can’t be, THIS CAN’T BE! This is not the plan. This is an utter disaster.

Minerva looked up at Dumbledore, seeking some comfort in the old man. She was however greeted with Albus looking as uneasy as her. This was a very rare sight and it surely didn’t calm her down. 

“We will have to gather the order and go look for him. I’ll write a letter to the members now... meet me at Grimmauld Place in an hour.”  
Minerva left and Albus was quick to write the letters. They had to find the boy and find him quick.  
\---  
The older men shared looks, not really ready to answer Harry’s question. 

“Well, Come on. What happened? Why am I here?” Harry was inpatient, and he knew it. He loved it here, he really did, but he wanted to know how he ended up here.  
Remus spoke up first, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Well, this will be really hard. Okay well, it all started 2 weeks ago. You were supposed to come here and spend the rest of the vacation with us, but Dumbledore changed his mind and you were left staying with the Dursleys. We tried to talk him out of it, but it wasn’t any luck.”

“And we came up with the plan to save you, but we couldn’t do it alone. So, when Snape came by to give Remus the wolfsbane potion, we asked him to wait and then explained the situation. He, eventually, agreed to join us.” Sirius said, breaking Remus off. He sent an apology smile to his lover but was only greeted with a warm and loving smile back. 

Harry looked slightly puzzled. “Okay… so I understand why you would save me, a little at least. But why you Snape? Don’t you hate me?” 

“I’m not going to lie and pretend I like you, Potter, because I Don’t. I think you’re a big brat, who comes late to class and is more oblivious than my godson Draco. For your information, that is a lot. But no one deserves to be treated the way you have been, no one. Not even you Potter.” 

Sirius was about to spit a nasty response at him, but then he caught the sight of Harry’s face. His godson was smiling. Smiling. At Snivillus. What kind of world was this? 

Harry knew he shouldn’t smile, but he couldn’t help himself. Behind all the insult, a nice and positive message was sent. Turning to Sirius again, he beckoned the man to continue the story, creepily eager to hear more. 

“We made a plan to save you and we did. We apparated to privet drive and tried to find a way in. We, in the end, decided to check the garden. We were only halfway when we heard your scream, Harry… It was horrific. I ran, faster than I have ever run before. We took down your uncle and went in to save you and…. Oh god” Sirius was cut off by a sob coming up his throat. He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, seeking contact and love. 

Remus looked to have tears in his eyes, making Harry realize just how much they actually loved him.  
“After that, we took you here, to Snape’s house. We couldn’t go back to Grimmauld place, in fear of Dumbledore. So, we brought you here, laid you to rest and you’ve been in sleep ever since.”

Harry escaped the arms of his godfathers, to go look at himself in the closest mirror. Scars were covering his body, and when he turned around, he saw how bad his back was. Remus came up behind him and ruffled his hair.

“It will heal in time Harry. I can’t promise that it will all go away, you will have scars. But don’t ever think that a scar makes any less of a person. Scars don’t form you, I’ve learned that now.”

Harry smiled up at his honorably godfather and took a hold of his hand. Things may be bad now, but he knew everything would get better, at least for a little while. 

“Well, I bet you’re hungry after being asleep for so long. How about we go downstairs and get some breakfast… or lunch is probably more fitting” Harry’s mouth watered at the thought of food, and ran out of the room. Snape yelled a quick ‘Don’t run in my home Potter’, but Harry couldn’t honestly care less.

He made it to what looked like the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked for anything pleasant to eat. He almost screamed with joy when he found a meatball sandwich. He should’ve probably have asked Snape for it, but he felt like a wolf looking for his feast. 

Remus and Sirius came down to be greeted with the sight of Harry munching on a sandwich. They let out a little laugh and sat down next to each other. The sight may have been unpleasant for normal people, but they want to use every moment they can to watch their godson, to keep him close.

A beautiful and peaceful silence enfolded the room but was interrupted by Snape coming downstairs.

“I understand the reason for your hunger Potter, but, there is no reason for you to dirty up my whole kitchen. Please if you could, eat classier and for the love of god, keep your mouth closed.” Harry snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to irritate the man even more. He let out a little sorry and made sure to eat with his mouth closed. 

Sirius then spoke up, his voice much softer than the greasy man’s, “We don’t really have much clothing right now Prongslet, but you can borrow some old shirts and shorts.”

“Prongslet?” 

The question startled Sirius, not really realizing that the nickname slipped out of his mouth. “Uh well uhm, I used to call your father Prongs. So, I thought it would be fitting to call you Prongslet… I don’t know I” 

He was cut off by Harry, who gave him a big and tight hug. He put his arms around his godson back, hugging him for probably the thousand time this day. He could feel his shirt getting wet, surprising him slightly. He looked down at his shoulder, seeing Harry soaking his shirt with tears. Sirius brought his hand to the boys’ head and stroked it carefully. 

“It’s okay Harry, It’s okay now. What’s is it now that gets you to sacrifice your tears?” 

Harry raised his head, hesitant to answer. “I just, I can’t really believe this. I’m here. I’m here with you. This has been my dream since forever you know, to have a family… and now I have it”  
Sirius' heart broke a little bit at Harry’s word. He could feel his lover coming up behind him, arms were placed around his shoulders. 

“You’re safe now Harry. You have a family now, you do. We love you. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter. Thank you for reading.


	3. Missing

“Remus, Remus?!”

Sirius ran into the living room, a panicked look on his face. Remus sat up straight, worried about Sirius. 

“Dumbledore just called for an order meeting. Snape got a letter. What are we going to do, we must be there? If we’re not, he will for sure think something is wrong.” Sirius continued pacing, clearly stressed. 

Snape walked into the room a minute later. He was dressed in black, as always, and sat down in the corner chair. 

“We have to go, we have no choice. We’ll have to leave Potter here; my house elf can watch him. When we get there, we’ll have to act normally, and not attract any attention. Is that understood Black? No extra attention.”

Sirius stopped pacing and nodded along to Snape’s words. Remus came over to him and gave him a small kiss. Sirius, now relaxed, made his face over to Harry’s room.  
He knocked on the door, receiving a ‘come in’ back. Harry was sitting on his bed, reading a book of some sort. He smiled at Sirius and placed his book on the bedside table. 

Sirius smiled nervously, “Look, Harry, something has come up. Can I sit?”

Harry’s smile faltered, a worried look took over his face. He patted the empty space beside him, inviting Sirius to sit. 

The long-haired man sat down, his head facing the floor. “Dumbledore just called in an Order meeting… which means that we have to go. And that also means that you will be left alone for a couple of hours...”

Sirius turned his head up, looking to see Harry’s reaction. Harry didn’t say anything at first, a blank look on his face. A couple of minutes passed without a reaction from Harry. When he finally spoke up, the question broke Sirius heart once again. 

“Will you come back?”

Sirius' eyes widened, clearly not expecting the question from his godson. He immediately gathered him into his arms, tucking his head under his chin. 

“Of course, Harry, of course. We aren’t leaving you, not now, not ever. We wouldn’t even be going if it wasn’t for your safety. We’ve got to pretend that everything is okay. Don’t ever question if we’re coming back! We always will.”

Sirius could feel his shirt getting wet, making him tighten his arms around Harry. He let Harry cry on his shoulder, letting out a few tears himself. He never wanted his godson this broken, this hurt.  
They sat there for a while, giving each other the support they needed. When Harry finally stopped crying, Snape walked into the room and said it was time to go. Sirius kissed Harry’s forehead and made a promise to be back soon. Then they walked out, leaving Harry to his own, for the very first time.  
\---  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, looking down at the order members. In front of him were Tonks, Moody, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur and their children, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron and Ginny. Hermione Granger was also here, sitting next to Ron. Kingsley was seated to the right for Dumbledore and Mundungus Fletcher to the left. 

With everyone present, Dumbledore folded his hands and started the meeting. 

“I’m sorry to collect you all on such short notice, but we have an emergency on our hands. Harry Potter has gone missing.”

Sirius, who had to put up an act, sprang up from his chair and acted in shock. “WHAT?! HOW CAN HE BE MISSING? YOU SAID HE WAS SAFE.”

Molly had a dull expression on her face like she couldn’t care less. Ron and Hermione mirrored her expression. Remus glared at them, furious over their lack of caring. Bill looked angry as well and the twins looked ready to kill. '

“Are you- “  
“Telling us- “  
“That our Harrykins- “  
“IS MISSING?!”

Sirius was surprised, but pleased by their reaction. He was glad that Harry had someone who really cared for him, unlike the three Bumblebee lovers over there. He was so angry at them. Harry saw Molly as a second mother and Hermione and Ron were supposed to be his best friend. Some best friends they are, not even caring that he is missing. 

“Now now, no need to panic. I’m sure we’ll find him. We know he’s missing, so all we can do now is search. This war can’t be won without him, so it’s crucial that we find Harry.”

Remus clenched his hand around the armchair. That was it, this war can’t be won without him. How could they think of Harry as a war weapon?! He is just a boy for Christ sake. He could feel Sirius tensing up as well, clearly just as angry as himself. 

That fucking smile, what a sly idiot. Snape never liked Potter, obviously, but no child is a weapon. He thought back to his old days, how Dumbledore had promised to help him. Of course, he never did. He left him to the hold of his father, left him for dead. He can’t understand why he trusted the man after that. All he can remember is Lily’s death, everything after that is a big blur. He can remember trusting the man, but how? What a mystery…

Molly smiled and laughed inside her head. That’s right, he is no more than a weapon. Something for us to use. She never liked Harry. He was rude, arrogant, and selfish. He led Ron and Hermione into danger every year, and if it wasn’t for the money, she would pull them out of it. They relied on the boys’ money, has been since her oldest children were small. Arthur doesn’t know, he can’t. She knows he would never approve, he is loyal and proud in that way. He has had an interest in Harry ever since he found him sitting at their kitchen table. Molly hated it, but it didn’t really matter. The boy wouldn’t survive for long, and then Arthur could get over his little love for him. Yes, that’s how it’s going to go. 

“Now, we don’t have any clues or idea of where he would go. Ron, do you know anything?”

Ron mentally rolled his eyes. He knew he had to keep the act up, but it was getting so annoying. He had no idea where the freak was, hopefully in the gutter somewhere. They needed him, he knew that, but can’t they just lock him up or something. He sat up a bit straighter and faked a worried look. 

“No Dumbledore, I don’t. Harry never liked to talk about his home or anything for that matter. I hope he’s okay though.”

Dumbledore smiled, great. “Well, then we will just have to look. Let’s see. Tonks and Charlie, you take the street to his house. Moody, you take the town parks and Mundungus, you take the stores nearby. Sirius and Remus, you stay here and don’t argue with me Sirius. No one can see you.”

How dare he. Who gave him the right. Did he really believe that he would just accept that? It’s his godson for Christ sake. Remus squeezed his hand, calming him some. 

“Now that that’s settled, we need to discuss something before we start. Severus, do you have any news from the dark lord? Is he planning something?”

“He is planning something, but I don’t know what. He hasn’t called us to a meeting for a long time, so I haven’t been able to get information. I will report the moment I find out.”

Dumbledore seemed pleased with the answer, as he rose and ordered the search to start. He was the first one to leave, followed by the rest of the order members. The only ones left in the end was Sirius, Remus, and Severus. 

Sirius exploded.

“HOW DARE HE. BANNING ME FROM LOOKING FOR HARRY. I WANT TO RIP THAT SMUG SMILE OFF HIS FACE AND FEED IT TO THE NEIGHBOURS DOG!” 

Sirius sat down again. Yes, he had Harry safe, but that the old man even dared to ban him made him furious. He leaned into Remus, taking in the man’s scent. It calmed him some, but his hands were still clenching the armchair. Remus looked just as angry, with a hint of sadness. This was the man that he had trusted with his little problem for years… how could he do this? 

Snape rose from the chair. “Look Black, Lupin, I know this is hard... but we have to get back to Harry. Sitting here won’t help a thing. Come on.”

He left the room, Sirius and Remus just step behind. They made it out of the building and apparated to Spinner’s End. Harry was reading a book on the couch. His brows were pointing down and the book was clenched tightly in his fingers. When he heard the man pass through, he put the book down and greeted them with a smile. 

“Welcome home. I made some lunch, I hope that is okay. I also saw this book on your nightstand Remus, I can put it back now.” He made his way to the door but was stopped by a chuckle and Remus’s heartfelt tone. 

“No need Harry, you can keep it. I just finished it last night. Did you make lunch? Why don’t we all go have some, and we can discuss a couple of things.” 

Harry let out a small laugh and a thank you, following the men while holding the book close to his chest. Harry had made the table earlier, the men noticed, as it was dressed in silver cutlery and sandwiches. They all sat down and dug into the food.  
Remus met Harry’s stare. “So, Harry, we just want you to understand that you are safe here. We don’t know what will happen, or when it will, but here you are safe. Now that that’s said, the order meeting created some…tension among the members.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at this. Tension my ass. It was more than just light tension. It was rage. He wanted to rip that old grey hair out of the man’s skull. He let Remus continue, however, not really in the mood to create drama. ‘I know right, shocking.’

“Dumbledore is now aware of your absence and has set the Order-members out to search for you. Tonks and Charlie are looking at the street by your house. Moody is searching the town parks and Mundungus is taking the stores nearby. We don’t know what Albus is going to do, but I know he is set on finding you. He needs you to win this war Harry, that is all he thinks about.”

Harry looked down at his feet, sadness soaking up his body. He already knew he didn’t mean anything to Dumbledore, it was clear. All those school years where Dumbledore never even tried to save him. He let him go for the stone, he let him enter the chamber, and he didn’t even want to think about the Triwizard tournament. He didn’t believe that a man so powerful, couldn’t have got him out of the contract. 

He thought back to what Remus said, only now realizing something. He didn’t mention Ron or Hermione. They must have been there, they are a big a part of this war. 

“Di- Did Ron or Hermione say anything?”

Remus couldn’t help the look on his face. Those damn bastards. How dare they. It was quickly replaced with rage as he remembered how they had handled the new. It’s like they already knew for god's sake. 

Harry caught the look and tears came streaming. He had had a suspicious… After Ron abandoned him last year, he knew he wasn’t a real friend. It was also obvious who Hermione sided with. He heard someone moving, only jumping slightly when arms were wrapped around him. He cried into their shoulder. 

“I-I though-“ He couldn’t finish before another sob stormed through his body. Sirius, whom arms were holding him, whispering calming words to him.

“I’m so sorry love. Don’t waste your tears on them, they don’t deserve you. If they want to throw out a friendship with the most loyal and nice person I know, then It’s their loss.” 

Listening to Sirius’s words, he stopped crying. After drying his eyes, he leaned into his godfather, exhausted. 

“So, what now?”

This time, it was Snape who answered him. “We don’t know Harry. Dumbledore is going to continue looking for you and won’t stop until you are under his control. I don’t know how long it will be safe to stay here, but we don’t have any other place to stay.”

Silence enfolded the room. 

“Harry?”

Harry looked up from his hands, staring right into Severus’s dark eyes. 

“You called me Harry.”

Snape sighed. “Yes, I did Harry. I have never liked you, and for a fact, I hated your Father… or I think I did. I’m really confused now but it feels right to call you Harry. I know what it’s like to be mistreated at home and no one ever deserves that. Not even a Potter.”

Harry smiled at him. He didn’t trust the man yet, but he was softening up to him. 

“Thank you, Snape. It feels nice that someone under- “.  
They were interrupted by the floo, and in all his glory, Lucius Malfoy came out. 

Everyone stopped. 

Lucius looked at Snape, with a confused and slightly angry look. Remus looked scared and Sirius was glaring at the man. Harry was terrified, this could not be good. 

“What in the name of lord is going on in here?!”


	4. A new home

Harry was terrified.  
In front of him was Lucius Malfoy, one of the worst people he has ever met. He had an angry look on his face, his eyes burning with pure rage. He never took his eyes off Snape; his stare was making Severus twitch. All of this screamed one thing, trouble.

“Severus, would you like to tell me what is going on? Now please!” 

Remus flinched, gripping Sirius’s hand tighter. Harry leaned into Sirius, seeking comfort and protection. Sirius glared at the blond man, not looking scared at all. 

“Lucius, I know this might look bad.” Malfoy raised his eyebrows. Bad, it looks awful.

“But, there is a good reason for this. Not everything is as it seems now. Why don’t you sit down and I can explain this to you?” Severus brought up a chair to him, obviously waiting for him to sit down. 

Lucius hesitated for a moment. “Okay, but only because you are my friend, and I respect that.” 

He sat down and became face to face with the werewolf in the room. He looked scared of him, and his hand was gripping Black’s hand hard. Great. 

Severus sat down next to him and turned to Harry.  
“Okay Harry, this is your choice. We can tell him, or we cannot. I know that you don’t trust Lucius, but I do. He is quite frankly my only good friend. Do you trust me? Can I try to explain everything?”

Harry thought about it. He didn’t really want Malfoy to know, but what choice did he have. Yes, he could go to Voldemort, but he had already seen him anyway, so explaining won’t hurt. Plus, being face to face with Lucius or even Voldemort, sounded better than Dumbledore. He nodded his head to Severus. 

“Okay, thank you harry. Lucius, you must pay attention and don't interrupt me, no matter what I say. Lupin, Black, you be quiet too. The only one I want talking is me, or Harry for that matter.” 

They all nodded and Severus continued the story. 

“It all started a couple of weeks ago. I was delivering Lupin something, but when I was about to leave he stopped me. We sat down and they explained the situation to me. Harry has been mistreated by his relatives, for years now. Apparently, Albus knew this whole time, and he was encouraging it. We decided to go and rescue Harry, and we did. Dumbledore knows that he is missing, but not that is here. I know it sounds crazy Lucius, but the light side isn’t as light as is it thought to be.”

Lucius couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How can this be possible? Here sat Potter, the savior of the light, and apparently, he wasn’t as apart of the light as everyone thought. What is he supposed to do now? Give him to the dark lord, or help a boy in need...? 

“Lucius?”

Lucius turned his attention to Severus, his friend wearing a concerned look.

“You’re trying to tell me that Potter is being abused and used by the light? Really?”

Severus sighed, but the reaction was expected. 

“I know this sounds crazy Lucius, lunatic probably… but I would never lie to you, not after everything.”

What Severus was saying is true. Lucius has known this man since Hogwarts, he can’t ignore that. He was his friend, and if he asked for help, it had to be important. 

“You can all stay at my manor. I know you don’t trust me, especially black. That’s okay, but you can’t stay here. Dumbledore will for sure find you here, and then this is all for nothing. I’ll let you in tonight, use the floo. Go pack.” He left the house before anyone could deny it, and the rest was left shocked. 

Sirius looked at Snape.  
“Snape, you can’t possibly believe that this is a good idea? That is Malfoy, Malfoy! He will turn us in to you-know-who!”

Snape glared at him back.'

“Do you have a better idea?! We can’t stay here, and we do not have anywhere else to go. This is our only option and I have a feeling that it is a good one. So, shut it Black.”

The got silent, which is something that had happened a lot of times the past week. In the end, it was Harry who broke it. 

“I think we should go”

Sirius turned to his godson. What?

“What?!”

Harry spoke a bit louder this time. “I think we should go. I don’t trust the man, but he seemed genuine. It won’t make much more of a difference. Dumbledore will find us if we stay here, there is no denying that. We have nowhere else to go but Malfoy Manor. If I’ being honest with you right now, I would rather risk facing Voldemort than Dumbledore.”

Harry made his way out the room, stating he was going to pack. The middle-aged men were shocked. Sirius was shocked that Harry agreed to Snape, and Snape because of how fast he agreed. 

Remus, on the other hand, wasn’t that shocked. He understood Harry’s reasoning. Harry had been through so much, and Dumbledore was not making his life any easier. He could see some of himself in Harry. A broken boy who wants to be loved, not mistreated. 

“I think that settles it then. Sirius, you come with me and Snape, we will meet you by the floo in an hour.” Remus grabbed Sirius’s hand, dragging the dramatic man out upstairs.

“Remus, you can’t honestly be serious? First, it’s Snape, and now it’s Malfoy. I don’t understand what’s going on!” Remus sat down on the bed, next to Sirius. He combed his hands through the long dark hair, feeling Sirius reaction to it. 

“I know this is hard Sirius, I am not fully aware of what’s going on either. We are in a strange situation, a situation we never thought we would be in. It’s complicated, but right now we must follow our instinct. If we stay here, Dumbledore will find us, and as Malfoy said, we don’t have any other choices. You want Harry to be safe, right? Is it not that what matters?”

Sirius had to admit that his lover was right, Harry’s safety was what mattered right now. He made a promise to protect Harry through everything, the moment he was named godfather. 

“You’re right Remus, I guess I’m just scared. I know it’s my job to protect him, but I’m scared that I won’t succeed. What if I mess up, what if-“ 

He was cut off by a pair of lips, forcing him to stop ranting. Remus leaned over him, taking control but keeping the kiss innocent. Sirius pulled Remus’s hair, making the older man moan. He pulled back, creating a whimper from Sirius. He chuckled and stroked his lover’s cheek. 

“We can’t Sirius, not right now. We must pack. Come on!” Remus pulled them up from the bed and went over to his bed table. 

“We don’t have any clothing, not more then we borrowed from Snape. Just pack your books and the things you managed to bring from Grimmauld place.” 

Sirius groaned but started the job anyway. He packed everything he had in a small handbag, not needing anything bigger. They used about 30 minutes, and by the time they were done, dark clouds were covering the sky. 

Snape walked in, announcing that they were leaving in 11 minutes. They made their way down to the living room, where the floo was. Harry was already there, having lees to pack then the grown men. When they got the signal, they grabbed a handful of Floo powder each and made their way to the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy was there to greet them, with Narcissa at his side. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but don’t let that fool you, he was definitely there. Harry stayed behind his godfathers, not really comfortable with the Malfoys yet. 

“Welcome. Black, Lupin, your room is upstairs. Potter, you have the room next to Draco. DRACO?!”

Draco came strolling into the room, his hands behind his back and a small smirk were plastered on his face. He wore a black cloak, with a green shirt and dark grey pants. His hair was neatly combed to the side, and his skin was as clean as ever. 

“Yes, Father?”

“Draco, show Potter to his room and do try to be nice. We don’t need more complications.” His voice was firm, leaving no pace for arguments. Draco locked eyes with Harry, the smirk slowly growing.

“Of course, Father.”

He swept out of the room, clearly not bothering to wait for Harry. Harry walked forward, glancing at his godfathers. He was slightly scared to walk without them.

“It’s okay Harry, we will be there in a moment.” Remus smiled at him, calming Harry enough so he could go.

He walked up the longs wooden stairs, following the direction Malfoy went. The blond boy was waiting on top of them, his arms folded. 

“Took you long enough. Come on, Potter” 

He started walking down the dark corridor, Harry following. He took a minute to take in the blond. He was tense, and a drip of sweat was running down his neck. I wonder what else about him is wet.

WOW. STOP RIGHT THERE.

Harry stopped. What was that? Had he just- No! No! He never thought that, never. He did not find Draco attractive. No, No, No!

“Potter, po- POTTER”

Harry jumped. Draco was staring at him, a bit confused. Harry looked around and noticed where he was standing. He had stopped walking. He looked up at Draco, who now looked even more confused, and what was that… concern? No, what is he thinking? This is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. 

“Are you coming, Potter?” 

Harry nodded and they continued their way down the corridor. They stopped in front of a medium-big, black wooden door. Right next to it was an identical door, who he presumed was Draco’s room. They stepped into the room, and Harry could swear he was dreaming. 

Wow. 

The room was big, probably the size of his uncle’s living room and kitchen combined. There was a king-sized bed in front of him, dressed in a dark green bedding. No surprise there. A couple of bookshelves were placed against the left side of the room, leaving the rest of the walls bare. The carpet under him was brown, and there was a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Malfoy led Harry into the room, letting him look around first. 

“Well, this is it, Potter. The door to your right is your bathroom. You will be sharing a bathroom with me, as it also leads to my room. If your door is locked it means I am in there, so please don’t bother unlocking it. Your bag is under the bed, and there will be food in about an hour. Okay? Okay. Don’t enjoy yourself too much in here, I’m not interested in hearing that.”

Harry felt his cheek heating up and tried to hide it. He heard Malfoy chuckle as he left the room. Harry sat down on the bed. He couldn’t really believe that this was his room. This. It was so big and beautiful. Yes, he had to deal with Malfoy next door, but he came to think that it wasn’t that bad. He didn’t act that mean towards him, not like usually does. 

He went over to the bathroom and looked inside. Obviously, it was beautiful too. The tiles were a light brown, with a big bubble bath in the corner. There was a shower next to it, and the toilet was on the other end. There were two sinks, with matching mirrors over them. It honestly couldn’t get better. 

He heard a nock, and Sirius’s voice came through his room. 

“Harry?”

He walked out to greet his godfather’s and they all say down on the bed. He rested his head on Sirius’s shoulder, as Remus ran his hand through his hair.

“It is a nice room Cub. Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful here. Have you unpacked?”

This time it was Sirius who answered, looking and sounding tired. 

“Yeah Prongslet, we’re done. We actually came to get you, dinner is ready. It’s great that you are comfortable, I know this isn’t the ideal situation. It’s hard now, but we will work it out. Just know that we love you, a lot, and that will never change.”

They left the room, leaving Harry for himself. He smiled. Yes, this wasn’t perfect, and it probably wasn’t all that safe. It was okay, and okay is the best they could get right now. 

But, maybe, maybe, living here was a good thing. 

I guess we will see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed, but I wanted to give you something. Drarry soon, don't worry.


	5. An Explanation

Draco was honestly surprised. When his father announced that Potter was coming, Draco didn’t exactly react well. It was no secret that he despised Potter. The perfect golden boy, who gets what he wants whenever he wants it. What was his Father thinking? He didn’t question him, of course, he didn’t. He wasn’t dumb. Lord knows what would happen if he talked back to his father. 

His father asked him to get ready, though it wasn’t really a question. He got dressed in a long black cloak, with a forest green shirt and dark grey pants. He styled his hair to perfection, not that it was hard. When he was pleased with how he looked, he went to the staircase to wait for his father’s call.

“DRACO”

The scream came about 10 minutes later, and Draco could finally go down. He had to admit, he was looking forward to this. He may not like Potter, but the boy was hot and Gryffindor’s were always fun to tease.  
When he first entered the room, he didn’t see potter. All he saw was Lupin and Black, not so surprisingly holding hands. But when he looked a little closer, he could see a mop of hair behind the couple’s back. 

“Yes, father?”

“Draco, show Potter to his room and do try to be nice. We don’t need more complications” His father’s voice was firm, and Draco knew that protesting would be a waste of time. 

“Of course, Father”

He left the room, avoiding Potter as he walked up the stairs. He waited at the top of the stairs, as Potter was using an awful lot of time. He arrived eventually, taking his time up the stairs. 

He made a cocky comment and started walking towards the boy’s room. It was right next to his, which made him mad, but also a bit excited. God knows what he would hear from that room, and it was only a plus that they were sharing a bathroom. God, Potter in the shower...the water dripping down hi- 

He snapped out of the trance, not letting himself continue. He couldn’t become too obsessed, he hated Potter after all. Draco looked back at Potter, noticing a familiar dazed look on his face. He called for him, several times, but it seemed like he didn’t hear him. What in the world was wrong with him? Draco yelled his name, and Potter finally came back to reality. Well, that’s odd. 

Potter looked confused, almost sick. He couldn’t help but feel a bit worried about the small boy. I know right, him, Draco Malfoy, worried about Potter. He didn’t want to, oh how he wishes he didn’t, but he couldn’t really help it. The look on Potter’s face got to him and created a strange feeling in his chest. 

What was he thinking? No, he had to stop this. There is no way that the feeling meant anything. He was probably just sick, that’s it. He could not get feelings for Potter. Fuck him, oh god yes, but feelings are not acceptable. Absolutely not. 

Draco looked at potter again, planting a fake sneer on his face. “Are you coming, Potter?”

He made his way down the hallway, excited to drop Potter off and be by himself for a moment. He opened the door and led Potter into the room. The look on Potter’s face was priceless. He looked like a frog straight out of the water. His mouth was wide open, his eyes blown open. You could tell by one look that the boy was surprised. 

“Well, this is it, Potter. The door to your right is your bathroom. You will be sharing a bathroom with me, as it also leads to my room. If your door is locked it means I am in there, so please don’t bother unlocking it. Your bag is under the bed, and there will be food in about an hour. Okay? Okay. Don’t enjoy yourself too much in here, I’m not interested in hearing that.” 

Potter’s face turned red, the obvious blush painted all over his cheeks. Draco let out a chuckle and left the room. He headed straight to his own room, dumping himself down on the bed. He was a little confused by the whole situation. He thought his father hated Black and Lupin more than anything. And Severus... why did he arrive with them? He hated them and especially Potter. Everyone knows that. 

Potter, oh yes… Potter. 

He was the most confusing piece of this complicated puzzle. Potter despised him, and Draco didn’t feel any better towards him…but when Draco tried to initiate a fight, Potter just stood there and stared, He looked kind of... fragile. 

Ugh, what a mess. What a complete and utter mess. 

He glanced at the clock, about 30 minutes to dinner. Might as well do something productive. He was about to pick up a book when a knock was heard. At first, he thought it was Potter’s door, as he heard Black’s loud voice. However, he was proven wrong when his door opened and his parents stepped through. His mother sat down by his bed, but his father stayed by the door. 

“Draco, we have to talk about some things, you deserve some explanation. We can’t tell you everything, not now at least, it’s not our place. Just know that all of this is for the best, and we will never put you in forced danger.’

Draco didn’t answer, he didn’t want to. His father didn’t say anything, he just stared at him blankly. Draco was used to that of course; his father wasn’t one for showing any type of affection. His mother glanced at the old man, obviously nervous about the whole situation. 

“Draco, when I tell you this, you are not to speak or make a sound what so ever. This is very serious Draco, and it will put our lives in great danger, one way or another. You may not understand why we chose to do this, but there are things on the light side that isn’t quite good, you’ll see. Now, pay attention, because I will not explain this twice.”

The instructions made Draco anxious, he knew his father’s serious face when it appeared. 

“This afternoon I traveled to Severus, to speak with him, but when I got there he was busy with Black, Lupin, and Potter. Black was holding Potter quite close to him, and Lupin was looking down at the two with sorrow filled eyes. This scene obviously confused me, and my first thoughts weren’t the most positive. They all looked quite scared upon my arrival, but Severus was quick to shut my fool mouth and explain the situation.  
It seems so as the light, particularly Dumbledore, has been harassing Potter for quite some time. After the Potter’s death, he placed the boy in a muggle home. They treated him like a servant, or like a house-elf for that matter. They starved him, locking him inside and even cut him open. Dumbledore apparently had knowledge of all of this and even encouraged it.  
So, like every loving father or godfather, in this case, would, Black, with Lupin and Severus, traveled to Harry’s house and rescued him. That’s all good and all, but the three bigots forgot to think about what to do after they saved Potter. They couldn’t go back to Black’s place since Dumbledore would find him, and not to Severus’s. So, I decided to invite them into my home, and they are going to stay here for a while.”

Wow, ok. 

Draco was for sure NOT expecting this. He always Potter was a spoiled brat. He never thought there was a possibility of abuse. When he thought about it, Potter never really looked that thrilled at the end of the year. There was also that time in the first year, In Diagon Alley. Potter was wearing hideous clothes, way too big for his 11-year-old self. 

“Draco honey, are you okay?”

Draco looked up at his mother, who wore a concerned look. His father’s face was still cold as stone.

“So, what will happen now?”

His Father sighted, suddenly looking extremely tired. 

“Now, we carry on as normal. Black, Potter, and Lupin will stay here for the time being, and Severus will be on and off. Things will break out though Draco, be prepared. When Dumbledore finds out that Potter, Black, and Lupin is missing, he will do anything to find them. He probably won’t come near here, but we never know. We have to be prepared either way.”

There was still one thing that confused Draco.

“But father, what about the dark lord?”

His mother flinched, her eyes dropping down to the floor. This time it was she that spoke up, not his father. Not that he wasn’t meant to, but his mother simply spoke up faster, leaving Lucius unable to begin. 

“Draco honey, there is something you need to understand. This war isn’t about just good and evil, and it’s not easy to choose sides. We are in a situation, a situation we don’t know how to handle. All we know is that Dumbledore may not be the great person everyone says it is. Our family’s loyalty lies in our Lord and it always will, one way or another. But now we got to do what’s right, regardless of what we are supposed to.”

“So, what?! Are we just going to keep Potter here and ignore the dark lord? You know that will never work!”

“No” 

Lucius looked tense, his eyebrows were drawn together and his shoulder stiff.

“No, we will not ignore anything. What we will do, is to leave this to Potter. I think there are things hidden under the surface, both with Potter and with our Lord. We don’t know what is going on, but we have no power to figure it out either. This is to be left in the hands of the dark lord and Harry Potter. 

He left the room, his cloak flying after him. His mother placed a kiss on his forehead, before following her husband. Draco was once again left alone. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

This can’t be good.


End file.
